Joanne
by Siampie
Summary: Crossover stargate et doctor who pour ce premier épisode d'une saison fictif saison 5
1. Le Docteur et Joanne

**L'histoire m'appartient , les séries citées non, sauf le personnage de joanne johnson.**

Chapitre 1: Le Docteur et Joanne

_Cela faisait un an qu'il errait seul dans la galaxie à travers le temps. Depuis Donna Noble, il n'avait plus eu d'autre compagne. Mais cela n'allait pas durer car non loin de là à des années lumières du T.A.R.D.I.S, à Cheyenne Mountain, travaillait une scientifique du nom de Joanne Johnson. Linguiste elle assiste le docteur Jackson depuis dix ans déjà. Elle était un membre appart entière de SG1. Tout à commencer quand ils ont découvert la porte des étoiles et qu'ils sont allés sur Abydos pour la première fois, ils avaient été confrontés aux goad'uls et ignoraient encore tout de leur existence. Le Docteur savait tout de la porte des étoiles mais préférait ne pas l'approchait. Il l'appréciait mais de loin. Le signal de la porte brouillait celui du T.A.R.D.I.S._

Colonel Mitchell : Bonjour Joe, Salut Daniel sur quoi vous travaillaient tous les deux ?

Joe : Richard nous à envoyer un artefact, dont il ignore la provenance. Ce qui m'inquiéte c'est que ça ne ressemble à aucun langage connu.

Daniel: Ce qui est plus inquiétant c'est que ça vient de passer à l'instant à de l'anglais.

Joe:Comment ça?

Voix haut parleur: SG1 est demandé au bureau du Général Landry.

Sam: Salut Joe, qu'est ce qu'il y a?

Joe: J'allais vous poser la même question.

Landry:Vous voilà enfin. Je vous présente le Docteur , juste le Docteur ,Jackson.

Cameron : Général si je puis me permettre, il y a une cabine téléphonique dans votre bureau.

Landry: C'est le moyen de locomotion de Monsieur.

Docteur: Ce n'est pas exactement une cabine téléphonique, son nom est: T.A.R.D.I.S. Il me permet de voyager dans le temps et dans l'espace.

Sam: C'est fantastique, vous pourriez peut être me montrer son fonctionnement.

Docteur: Pourquoi pas? Si vous consentez à me dire qui vous êtes.

Joe: Excusez mes amis. Je me présente docteur Joanne Johnson spécialiste dans l'étude des civilisations disparues, j'assiste le docteur Daniel Jackson, anthropologue, linguiste et archéologue. Lui c'est le colonel Cameron Mitchell, supérieur hiérarchique de SG1. Tout comme lui nous avons le colonel Samantha Carter, spécilisée en astrophysique. Et pour finir nous avons Vala Mal'doran qui est étrangére à cette planéte, seul point commun qu'elle est d'ailleurs avec Teal'c, qui est un jaffa d'où le symbole bizarre sur son front. Celui que vous fixez avec les gros yeux depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes.

Docteur: Désolé! _(gêné ,trés gêné)_

Landry: Johnson conduisez le à l'infirmerie s'il-vous-plait.

Joe: Bien monsieur! Suivez moi.

Docteur: Pourquoi l'infirmerie Joanne?

Joe: Vous pouvez m'appelez Joe. Et c'est juste un examen de routine; c'est juste pour voir si vous n'êtes pas porteur d'un virus ou autre truc de ce genre. Nous y voilà je vous laisse entre les mains du Docteur Lam notre chirurgien en chef. On se voit plus tard Docteur.

Docteur: A plus tard Joe.

**laissez des reviews si ça vous plait et je publierai le deuxième chapitre plus tard.N'hésitez pas à me donner des idées pour la suite.  
**


	2. Un docteur peut en cacher un autre

**J'essaireai de publier un chapitre voir deux par jour.**

Chapitre 2 : Un docteur peut en cacher un autre

_Joe ne restait pas indifférente au charme du Docteur, mais si on considère qu'elle a eu le coup de foudre pour chaque homme qu'elle trouvait charismatique, c'est-à-dire O'Neill, Mitchell, Daniel, et McKay, ce n'était que passager. Elle n'est pas mythomane non ! Non elle avait un cœur d'artichaut._

Docteur Lam:Notre patient est un cas particulier.

Landry: Expliquez vous !

Docteur Lam: C'est à dire qu'il a deux coeurs.

Joe: Deux coeurs! C'est impossible vous vous êtes surement trompée.

Docteur: Et non, elle dit la vérité. J'ai effectivement Deux coeurs, ce n'est pas une anomalie en tout cas pas chez les seigneurs du temps.

Cameron: Vous avez d'autre surprises en réserve.

Docteur:Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je suis un seigneur du temps...

Vala: Et pas pompeux avec du tout à ce que je vois.

Daniel: Vala! _(exaspéré)_

Docteur:... je viens de Gallifrey, j'ai 900 ans. C'est tout ce que vous avez à savoir pour l'instant.

Docteur Lam:900 ans c'est incroyable.

Joe: oui génial. Mais si le CSI l'apprend il lui feront subir une dissection, en régle à lui et à son T.A.R.D.I.S.

Cameron: Pour une fois elle a raison mon général.

Joe: J'ai toujours raison.

Teal'c: Je pense Général Landry qu'il serait judicieux de garder ce petit secret pour nous.

Docteur:Teal'c c'est ça _(hochement de tête de Teal'c)_ Vous êtes génial.

Landry: Ma décision est prise Docteur vous êtes notre invité, si il y a quelque chose que nous puissions faire pour vous aider n'hésitez pas surtout. Johnson conduisez le à ses quartiers je vous pris.

_C'est un seigneur du temps jamais elle en a jamais rencontré dans sa vie. Elle avait une chance incroyable. Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans ce programme , elle avit rencontrée des Unas, des Jaffas ,des Aschens même des nox mais jamais de seigneur du temps.Et pourtant l'impossible s'est produit. D'ailleurs ce mot avait été rayé de son vocabulaire à jamais._

Docteur:Je suis à la recherche d'un artefacts d'une langue étrangère pour vous, juste avant mon arrivée sur la base.

Joe: c'est grace à vous si elle à était traduite subitement d'un claquement de doigt.

Docteur: En partie, le T.A.R.D.I.S en est responsable; Cela veut dire que vous l'avez.

Vala: Quand le colonel Mitchell vous avez demandé si vous aviez d'autres surprises vous pouviez révélé celle ci.

Joe: Ca aurait gacher le plaisir; Comme ça c'est beaucoup plus excitant. _(sourire du Docteur)_

Docteur:Elle est en votre possession.

Daniel: Oui, je l'ai sur moi. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de la lire.

Docteur: Je peux la voir.

_Le message sur la tablette ne présager rien de bon.En effet le Docteur était effrayé, il l'a était plusieurs fois dans sa vie,mais seulement face aux Daleks. Mais cela n'avait rien avoir avec eux. **"Nous sommes les seuls qui puissent prétendre aux rangs de Dieu, vous êtes à** **notre Merci. Rendez vous où se sera la guerre.Humains de cette cité vous êtes tous perdus." **Peut être seulement devant les fils des éléments; Ces aliens avaient la faculté de controler le soleil le feu, et les autres éléments, air eau et terre. Ils formaient une armée redoutable._

Docteur: D'ou vient cette tablette?

Joe: De la cité d'Atlantis; Pourquoi?

Docteur: Alors il n'y a pas une seul minute à perdre, cette cité est en danger. Vous avait dit ATLANTIS.

Joe: oui

Docteur: Joe ça vous dit un petit voyage express dans mon T.A.R.D.I.S.

Joe: Il y a un moyen plus rapide. Le Dédale, ca nous prendrait trois semaines.

Docteur: Mais c'est beaucoup de temps. Ne faite pas d'histoire et suivez moi.

**Merci à sassou pour sa review sa ma fait plaisir**


	3. Atlantis

Chapitre 3 : Atlantis

Landry : Où allez-vous comme ça ?

Docteur : Sur Atlantis général Landry, cette cité est en danger. Les fils des éléments, risque de la détruire.

Joe : Ou tout simplement d'atteindre la Terre par le biais d'Atlantis.

Docteur : Comment ça la Terre, vous l'avez trouvé sur Atlantis.

Joe : Oui mais Atlantis est la seule planète dans la galaxie de Pégase qui puisse ouvrir un vortex stable jusqu'à la Terre.

Docteur : Cette planète est dans une autre galaxie.

Joe: Bien évidemment, vous croyez que c'était la porte d'a coté. Pourquoi , croyez vous qu'il nous faut trois semaine pour accédez à cette planète.

Docteur: N'empêche qu'avec le T.A.R.D.I.S,on irait plus vite.

Landry: On vous laisse y aller Docteur, à une seule condition.

Docteur: Laquelle?

Landry: Emmenez SG1 avec vous, c'est la meilleur équipe que nous ayons.

Docteur: Bien entendu, avez vous des hommes sur cette planète?

Sam:oui il y en a.

Docteur: Bon eh bien tout le monde à bord. A vous l'honneur Joe.

Joe: c'est partie.

_Joe n'arrivée pas à en croire ses yeux à l'intérieur de cette machine tout était plus grand qu'à l'extérieur.Vala essayez de voir si il n'y avait quelque potentiels de vente, ses anciens travers reprenant le dessus._

Daniel: N'y pensez même pas!

Vala: Mais j'ai encore rien volée.

Daniel: Vous en avez l'intention.

Sam: C'est plus grand à l'intérieur, alors la cabine téléphonique n'est qu'une couverture. C'est ingénieux.

Docteur: Enfin une humaine intelligente.

Joe: Qu'est ce que vous voulais dire?

Sam: Et comment ça fonctionne?

Docteur: Simple accrochez vous!

_Le T.A.R.D.I.S se mit en route vers ce qui semblait être une aventure trés périlleuse pour le Docteur. Il avait déjà affronter les Daleks, les cybermens, mais jamais les quatres éléments qui régissent l'équilibre de ce monde. Ca promettait d'être dangereux, vraiment trés dangereux._

Docteur: nous y voilà.

Vala: AIE ! mes fesses.

Cameron: Il y avait pas l'option atterissage en douceur.

Docteur: Je crains que non. Voyons voir, c'est ça votre Atlantis.

Daniel:Vous parlez de ça comme si c'était un trou perdu._ (se relevant)_

Joe: Désolé, Mais c'est un trou perdu!

Teal'c: On doit être dans un coin retiré de la cité.

Cameron: Sam vous qui êtes restée un an sur cette cité, montrez nous où est l'armurie. Joe, vous et le Docteur allez dans la salle de commande, essayez de voir combien ils sont.

Vala: c'est bien beau tous ça mais qui sont nos ennemies?

Docteur: Les fils des quatre éléments. Ils sont dangereux très dangereux. Ils sont pacifiste normalement, mais ceux sont sans doute les fils du feu.

Cameron: Les fils du feu rien que ça.

Docteur: Oui ceux sont eux.

Teal'c: Quelqu'un vient par là.

Sam: Teyla! Où sont les autres?

Teyla: Colonel Carter! le colonel Sheppard et les autres essaie d'évacuer la cité au plus vite, mais je crains que nous n'ayons plus de temps.

**Laissez des reviews si ça vous plait jusque là, je sais qu'elle est pas fameuse.**


	4. Le début de la fin

Chapitre 4 : Le début de la fin.

Docteur: Où en est l'évacuation?

Teyla: Nous essayons une évacuation à bord des jumpers.

Sam: Trés bien dit à Sheppard de continuer, et dites lui de nous rejoindre à l'armurie. Joe vous et le Docteur vous vous en tenez au plan initiale.

Joe: Trés bien.

Docteur: Je n'ai pas pour habitude de recevoir les ordres d'une tiers personne.

Joe:Faudra vous y faire **Docteur !**

_Joe et le Docteur se rendit immédiatement à la salle de contrôle, d'où oon pouvait voir l'immense anneau, que formait la porte des étoiles. Pour le Docteur, bien qu'il la connaise c'était très impressionnant, de la voir. Cependant cette salle avait de quoi faire rougir n'importe qu'elle technologie des seigneurs du temps._

Docteur: C'est une création des humains?

Joe: Disons que c'est une forme évoluée de notre race. Ce sont les anciens, qui ont crée cette citée. Ils ont atteint l'ascension il y a bien longtemps.

Docteur: L'ascension ?

Joe: Ils ont atteint un niveau d'existence supérieur...C'est pas vrai! Colonel Mitchell, ils sont inconnus au bataillon.

Cameron:Expliquez vous.

Joe: Ils ont la même signature génétique que nous ce sont des humains, avec un p'tit trucs en plus.

Cameron: Maitrise des éléments.

Joe: J'en ai bien peur.

Docteur: J'ai peut être une solution.

Joe: AH bon laquelle?

Docteur: ça .

Joe: Qu'est ce que c'est?

Docteur: Tournevis sonique.

Joe:Et je suppose que vous aviez une clé à molette à lasers.

Docteur: Elle m'a été volée,Emilie Pankhurst, une femme effrontée.

Joe: Au fait qu'est ce que vous faites?

Docteur: J'essaies de différencier leur signature génétique de la votre, en y ajoutant quelque chose qui n'est pas dans le corps humain.

Joe: Quoi donc?

Docteur: Cette chose qui leur permet de controler ces éléments.

Joe: Si comme vous le supposez, ce sont des fils du feu, un grand bol d'eau fraîche les calmerait un temps soit peu.

Docteur: Vous avez raison, vous êtes un gènie.

Mckay: Pas plus que moi.

Joe: Je vous présente le docteur Rodney McKay

Docteur: Ravi de faire votre connaissance.

McKay: Eh! Qu'est ce que vous faites?

Docteur: De toutes façons j'ai terminée. Voilà le résultat.

Joe: Vous êtes un génie.

Docteur: Je sais, c'est normal , chez moi.

Joe: Et modeste! au fait j'y pense où sont les autres?

McKay: Dans le hangar à jumper. Ils arrivent.

_Une idée était en train de voir le jour dans l'esprit du Docteur. Joe avait raison, pour les neutraliser, il fallait de l'eau une quantité énorme d'eau._

* * *


	5. Les carottes sont cuites

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira  
**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Les carottes sont cuites

Docteur: Est ce qu'il y aurait un moyen de transporter de l'eau en grande quantité?

McKay: Oui ce serait facile avec les jumpers. Oui ce serait possible.

Joe: Bon eh bien McKay, dépéchez vous de vous en allez, ils viennent par ici.

McKay: Et vous?

Docteur: On fera diversion. Allez-y.

_Les fils du feu s'approchait dangereusement de la salle de commandes. Mais le Docteur et Joe avait chacun une idée derrière la tête. Et comptez bien faire gagnez du temps à leurs amis. _

Docteur: Messieurs bienvenue à Atlantis.

_McKay arrivé au hangar à jumpers en essayant de leur expliquez le plan farfelue de leur amie et du Docteur._

Sheppard: Oui c'est un plan plausible, mais avec deux personnes seulement qui posséde le gène des anciens, c'est chose impossible.

Cameron: Pas deux mais trois. Et elle est en ce moment en train d'essayer de sauver notre peau.

Sheppard: A-t-elle toujours le contact Radio?

Mckay: Faudrait voir. Joe si vous m'entendez toussez deux fois.

_Joe tousse deux fois._

Docteur: Est ce que ça va?

Joe: Il me faudrait de l'eau.

McKay: c'est bon elle nous entend.

Cameron: Sheppard nous allons essayer le plan A, et si ça marche pas, on n'aura un plan B.

Sheppard: Bon trés bien McKay, prenez un jumper. Attendez nous ici, et prévenez nous du moindre changement.

Cameron: Promis.

Sam: Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est une grande fille.

_Pendant ce temps dans la salle de commande, Joe et le Docteur était en train de discuter de la pluie et du beau temps. Et ce n'était pas pour plaire au fils du feu._

Azula: Ça suffit, maintenant. Composez l'adresse de votre planète sur cette console.

Joe: Pour votre information c'est un D.H.D.

Docteur: Qui veut dire?

Joe: Digital Home Device. Et qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que nous allons coopérer ?

Azula: Cette citée, est importante à vos yeux humains, si nous la détruisons qu'adviendrait-il de vous?

_Sous l'eau les choses ne se passait pas comme prévu, Sheppard et le Dr Mckay avait du mal, à rassembler l'eau nécessaire au plan A. Leur vie était danger, de plus une créature étrange s'approchait dangereusement d'eux._

Sheppard: Qu'est ce que c'est ce truc?

Mckay: Aucune idée mais si on reste ici on risque de se faire bouffer.

Sheppard: Je dois admettre, une chose pour une fois vous avez raison.


	6. Le mot de la fin

**C'est le dernier chapitre de cette fic j'espére que ça vous a plu. Le deuxiéme épisode de cette saison virtuelle s'intitulera Le boulevard des damnés qui acceuillera en guest star Jack Harkness. **

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Le mot de la fin.

Sam: Qu'est ce qui ce passe?

Sheppard: On a failli être servi à un banquet de poisson pas nette.

Cameron:Bon eh bien le plan A à échouer on passe au plan B.

_Joe, posa son doigt sur l'interrupteur permettant ainsi aux deux équipes SG d'entendre leur conversation.Ce qui allait permettre à Cameron detrouvez un plan B._

Joe: Vous voulez vraiment partir sur Terre. Je veux dire c'est votre choix, mais voyez c'est très différent d'ici.

Docteur: Tous ces humains, qui sont préssés, et qui ne savent pas qu'il y a mille chose qui les entourent.

Joe: Décidément vous avez quelque chose contre les humains.

Docteur: Non moi j'adore les humains, tant qu'ils sont pas plus intelligent que moi.

Joe: Ca ferait enragé plus d'un ce que vous venez de dire.

Docteur: McKay, je suppose.

Joe: Comment vous avez deviné.

Sitka: Arrêtez! Vous manqué de respect à notre reine Azula.

Joe: Parce qu'en plus cette gamine insignifiante est reine.

Docteur:Vous savez Joe vous me plaisez de plus en plus.

Joe: Vous aussi.

Docteur:Mais n'empêche que c'est vrai.

Sitka: Quand nous aurons atteint la Terre nous pourrons ainsi achever notre plan. Faire de toutes cette vermine des esclaves.

Joe: Etrangement ça me rappelle le discours que véhiculer les goad'ulds, les oris essayaient de nous rallier à leur cause. Les réplicateurs nous haissent, et pour finir les Wraiths veulent nous bouffer.

Docteur: Je les connais pas, mais ils ont l'air d'être terrible. Moi j'ai mieux, les Daleks, les cybermen et j'en passe.

Joe: Qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous contre la race humaine et en plus notre cher planète bleue. On vous a rien fait.

Azula: Vous êtes insignifiante, vous ne méritez pas de vivre.

Soldat du feu: Ma reine nous venons de trouver cette homme, il a essayez de s'enfuir.

Joe: Mckay est ce que ça va?

Docteur: Mais il saigne.

McKay_(chuchotte)_: On passe au plan B. Dites leur que je composerai l'adresse de la Terre. Que vous capitulez.

Joe: Très bien, nous nous rendons. McKay va composez l'adresse de la Terre pour vous.

_Mais qu'est ce qui leur prend à tous ces humains de vouloir tenir tête et puis finalement capitulez, le Docteur ne la connaissait pas et pourtant il lui faisait confiance il ne sait pas pourquoi. Il soupçonnait cette scientifique d'avoir une idée derrière la tête, resté à savoir laquelle?_

Joe: Eloignez vous de la porte. Allez y McKay!

_Joe le regardait faire, ne sachant toujours sur quelle planète il allait les envoyer. Elle espérait juste que l'imbécile qui a eu cette idée de génie ait un plan C._

McKay: Vous pouvez partir, on vous importe peu. L'autodestruction a été enclenchée.

Azula: Nous pouvons donc partir, en vous laissant à votre sort funeste.

_Il passérent tous la porte sans exception, laissant ainsi nos trois amis , seul dans la salle de commande.La porte se referma donc sur les fils du feu et leur reine Azula.  
_

Joe: Où est ce que vous les avez envoyer?

McKay: Sur une planète glacée, en cette saison, l'eau va fondre très vite d'ici deux jours.

Docteur:Comment vous qu'il ne les avez pas envoyer sur Terre?

Joe: Il faut enclenché sept chevron pour une planète de cette galxie, et même chose pour la voie lactée. Mais, quand il s'agit d'ouvrir un vortex d'une galaxie à une autre il faut enclenché huit chevron. C'est pourquoi, la porte d'atlantis est la seule à pouvoir le faire.

Docteur: Ingénieux. Mais s'il revienne par cette même porte.

Sheppard:Il faudrait qu'il sache utiliser un D.H.D et qu'il connaisse l'adresse d'Atlantis.

Sam: Et même s'ils reussissent, ils ne passeront pas la porte sans code d'identification.

Docteur: Finalement les humains ne sont pas tous idiots.

Cameron: Maintenant qu'on est débarrassé de la menace, Sheppard vous pouvez faire revenir vos hommes. Et nous on retourne sur Terre.

Docteur:Je vous en pris entrer dans le T.A.R.D.I.S.

Cameron: Mais j'y compte bien.

_Arrivée sur Terre, Vala s'est encore plaint de son atterissage brutal sur les fesses. SG1 rendit au général Landry son rapport sur la mission. Le Docteur était resté une semaine, et fit ample connaissance avec Joe et avait ainsi appris, qu'elle était sur ce programme depuis dix ans, qu'elle le connait de puis qu'elle a perdu son père lors de l'invasion des goad'uls au SGC, elle avait quatorze ans. Jeune pensa t-il bien trop jeune, pour connaitre la mort, mais sa la rendit plus forte pour toutes les épreuves qu'elle a traversée jusqu'à maintenant. Elle ferait sans doute une compagne fantastique, et elle l'avait prouvée lors de l'attaque sur Atlantis, par son sang froid incroyable._

Joe: Que comptais vous faire maintenant?

Docteur: Repartir.

Joe: Vraiment et où ça?

Docteur:Pompei, en 1930, un peu partout. D'ailleurs je voulais vous proposer de m'accompagner.

Joe: Sérieusement?

Docteur: Oui.

Joe: Voyez vous je connais ce domaine très bien, la porte, le protocole en cas d'invasion.Je ne voudrais quitter ce programme pour rien au monde. Mais j'espérais que vous me le demandiez, et je croyais que vous ne le ferez jamais.

Docteur: Alors ça veut dire que vous acceptez. Bien on embarque aujourd'hui.

Joe: Vraiment! et pour mes affaires.

Docteur: Emballez les, je vous attend prés du T.A.R.D.I.S.

_Joe était toute excitée et effrayée à la fois, aprés tout c'est vrai, elle connaissait les civilisations sur le bout des doitgs, et elle avait encore tant de choses à découvrir sur les anciens. Mais découvrir d'autre monde, des mondes inconnus pour elle; des civilisations jamais explorés, tout cela était vraiment alléchant. Elle allait devoir quittée tous ces amis, qui s'avéraient être sa seule famille. Elle devait quitter Jack O'Neill celui qu'elle considéraient comme un deuxiéme père. La séparation allait être difficile au début. Mais le temps est une chose tellement relatif, qu'elle serait de retour dans deux jours comme dans un mois en ayant vécu un an dans l'espace en compagnie du Docteur, en ayant voyager dans toutes les époques._

Joe: Je crois que c'est l'heure des aurevoirs.

Vala:Si vous trouvez quelque chose d'intéressant, vous me le ramenez.

Joe: J'y penserais Vala. Et si je trouve des traces de la civilisation des anciens je vous le ferais savoir Daniel. Si je trouve une super arme pour combattre les réplicateurs ou les wraiths, je vous le ramenerais Général. Et si je trouve une technologie intéressante je vous en ferais part Sam. Et vous deux veillez bien sur ce petit monde d'accord.

Cameron: C'est promis.

Teal'c: Vous allez nous manquez, Joanne johnson.

Joe: Vous allez tous me manquer. Bon eh bien à plus tard. Et soyez prudent surtout.

Cameron:Vous aussi.

Joe: Vous me connaissez.

Cameron: Justement.

_Arrivé dans le T.A.R.D.I.S._

Docteur: Maintenant dites où voulez vous qu'on aille pour notre voyage.

Joe: Dans un monde inconnu pour moi, ou dans une époque que je voudrais voir, j'adorerais voir New York en 1930.

Docteur: Bon c'est partie.

_C'est le début d'une grande histoire qui naissait entre le Docteur et Joe._

* * *

**C'est la fin de mon premier épisode.Rapel: Doctor Who appartient à la BBC et à Russel T Davies. Stargate appartient à la MGM. Si ça vous a plu laissez des reviews sinon dites ce qui ne va pas. Soyez indulgents surtout.  
**


End file.
